Pit and Dark Pit Texting 2
by Ottaku
Summary: Alright yall i made another Pit and Dark Pit texting cuz yall liked the first one. Theres only a bit of swearing in this one, just saying. I tried to make it as accurate as possible to them. Enjoy.


One afternoon, Pit was laying his bed wondering what to do. Palutena told him there wasn't anything else to do for the day so he has free time for the rest of the day. He didn't feel like doing any extra literacy study or anything really. He turns to his side and sees his phone facing down on his bedside table. He picks it up and unlocks it. He goes into the messages app and presses the only contact there; Pittoo, with the incredibly blurry photo of his face in the middle of turning away.

Pit: Hi

(Pit is using the microphone to write and the Siri speech option to hear the other messages)

(Ten minutes later)

Dark Pit: what

Pit: what are you doing?

Dark Pit: why

Pit: I don't know.

Pit: because I'm curious

Dark Pit: nothing

Pit: okay.

Dark Pit: So what do u want

Pit: I learned the whole alphabet and how to spell my name and some other words

Dark Pit: k

Pit: are you proud of me

Dark pit: no

Dark Pit: I'm just sad

Pit: why are you sad?

Dark Pit: because u didn't learn the alphabet until like 14 years old

Pit: well yeah because I didn't have to go to school

Pit: Because my occupation doesn't require knowing leprosy.

Dark Pit: leprosy?

Pit: I said literacy did it spell it right this time

Dark Pit: lol yea

Pit: look I can write a few words

Dark Pit: k

(Five minutes later)

Pit: hello I am pit.

Dark Pit: wow that took ages to write four words

Pit: I know

Pit: I couldn't find the letters because I'm not used to writing on a keyboard

Dark Pit: ok

Pit: how do you know how to read when I don't?

Pit: It's kind of weird

Dark Pit: Pit, there's a lot about me u don't know ;)

Pit: why are you winking

Dark Pit: y r u questioning it?

Pit: *sends video of him winking*

Dark Pit: *sends video of him sticking his toungue out*

Pit: nice makeup.

Dark Pit: thanks.

Pit: where did you get that eyeliner?

Dark Pit: I stole it from viridi. Don't tell her.

Dark Pit: or else.

Pit: okay fine.

Pit: just don't put too much on or you'll look like an emo band singer.

Dark Pit: what's wrong with that?

Pit: I know you're dark pit but have to be like that just because you have that name. Like you don't have to be dark.

Dark Pit: I know you're Pit but you don't have to be like that just because you have that name. Like you don't have to be a hole in the ground.

Pit: :(

Dark Pit: No matter what you say I will always have a comeback.

Dark Pit: so call me ugly and I'll tell you that I'm a reflection of u.

Pit: yeah even though you litterally called me ugly last time we were texting.

Dark Pit: fuck it.

Pit: don't swear

Dark Pit: or what

Pit: or I'll tell

Dark Pit: who

Pit: viridi

Dark Pit: what's she gonna do?

Pit: tell you off

Dark Pit: sure whatever

Dark Pit: It's not like she cares anymore if I swear

Pit: hey let's change the subject

Dark Pit: ok?

Pit: what anime do you like?

Dark Pit: death note, black butler, Tokyo ghoul, stuff like that I guess.

Pit: oh okay.

Pit: I've never heard of those before but I like the Kirby ones and Pokémon.

Dark Pit: why would u ask what anime's I like when u don't even know some of the most famous ones.

Pit: they sound scary

Dark Pit: they are.

Pit: oh okay thought so.

Pit: So uh

Pit: how's life?

Dark Pit: idk

Pit: ok

Dark Pit: why do u always text me?

Pit: because I like texting you.

Pit: also because you're the only contact I have.

Pit: I accidentally deleted some other ones.

Dark Pit: lol

Pit: *sends picture of himself holding one thumb up*

Dark Pit: *sends video: "why...w-what was that for?" Smirking.*

Pit: *sends video: "I dunno," says and shrugs, "Hey, wanna play a game?"*

Dark Pit: fine.

Pit: *sends video: "So you have to guess the number I'm thinking of. You have three tries, and it's something between one and twenty."*

Dark Pit: ten

Pit: how did you know

Dark Pit: *sends video of himself tapping the side of his head with one finger*

Dark Pit: ok your turn

Pit: um sixteen

Dark Pit: wow it's right

Pit: It's like whenever we play Rock Paper Scissors nobody wins.

Dark Pit: yeah

Dark Pit: I have to go.

Pit: oh okay see ya

Dark Pit: k bye

Pit: bye bye love you

Dark Pit: stop


End file.
